1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to photographic prints and, more particularly, is directed towards a method and apparatus for applying an adhesive backing to photographic prints.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various techniques and devices have been devised for mounting a variety of items. For example, labels are provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive backing onto which a split release paper is superposed. The pressure sensitive adhesive is exposed by first bending the label to enlarge the split opening and by then peeling back the release paper. The general concept of using a pressure sensitive adhesive backing on photographic prints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,935 wherein small tabs with pressure sensitive adhesive are transferred from an envelope and pressed against the back of the print. In this case, the edges and corners of the prints are exposed to the potential risk of being bent and frayed. These disadvantages and that of curling could be overcome by covering the entire back surface of the photographic print with a pressure sensitive adhesive in the manner herein described for the label. However, covering the entire back surface of a photographic print with a pressure sensitive adhesive in the manner described in connection with the label suffers from certain disadvantages. For example, bending of the photographic print to remove the release paper may result in creasing of the print itself and marring of the picture.